Master Zilla
Master Zilla, known as Orochi Zilla in the 2013 reboot, is the main antagonist and final boss of the build engine first person shooter Shadow Warrior. He is a corrupt CEO and crime lord wearing a robotic suit of samurai armor. Role At the beginning of the classic game. Zilla is one of the most powerful people in Japan, being the president of Zilla Enterprises, which controls a good chunk of the industry in the nation. Lo Wang, his most trusted bodyguard and assassin have helped him to eliminate any competitors through assassination. Until one day, Lo Wang discovers his true scheme, which is to conquer the world using demons from the "dark side". After finding this out Lo Wang decides to take down his former boss. Zilla realizes the threat that Lo Wang poses and sends his forces to kill him. Ultimately, his forces fail and Lo Wang tracks down Zilla to his secret base inside a volcano. There, Zilla faces Wang and tries to eliminate him with his robotic armor. After a tough battle, Lo Wang manages to defeat Zilla but before he can finish him, Zilla escapes. Following his defeat and retreat, where most of his forces had been destroyed, Zilla decides to hire mercenaries from China to do his bidding and with enough forces, he sets to find and kill Lo Wang once and for all. Zilla manages to find out, that Lo Wang is in the United States, visiting his relatives and decides to use that opportunity to kill him. However, once again his forces fail and Zilla must face off Wang for the last battle. In the end, Lo Wang defeats Zilla, killing him for good. Shadow Warrior Reboot A slightly different version of Master Zilla appears in the 2013 reboot and its sequel. Zilla finds out that an antique collector, named Mizayaki, has one of the Nobitsura Kage's parts in his possession. He sends Lo Wang, his most trusted assassin to purchase the sword for 2 million dollars. Mizayaki refuses and captures Wang. Zilla contacts Mizayaki, trying to persuade him to give away the sword but he fails. Before Zilla can finish his conversation, his transmission is abruptly cut off and demons attack the compound. Later in the game, Enra contacts Zilla warning him that Lo Wang has betrayed him and is coming for the last part of the sword. Enra then heal Zilla's paraplegia, in the process giving him demonic abilities. Zilla then fights with Lo Wang, but Wang gets the upper hand and Zilla must escape. After Wang returns from the Shadow Realm with Hoji by his side, he confronts Zilla, and after a another battle with him, cuts off Zilla's sword arm. As Wang reassembles the Nobitsura Kage to its full Ancient-killing power, Zilla escapes with the help of the Kyokagami twins. Orochi Zilla returns in sequel as a founder of Zilla Corps and he is still a leader of Zilla Enterpise. He is mentioned few times during main questline, but Lo Wang meets him in person at prelast mission. Then after a few moments he stun Lo Wang and starts to control a giant mech. After defeating him, Ameonna appears. She reveals herself to have used both Lo Wang and Zilla in fighting each other and plans to destroy the entire world. Given the circumstances, both men put aside their differences for now, with Zilla loaning Wang the Arm of Orochi to put and end to Ameonna's madness. Later on he appears in a final cutscene. Personality Classic Master Zilla seems to be cold and ruthless, killing any competitors in his way. His lust to control every major industry in Japan, lead to him wanting to conquer the entire world. Although it is hinted, that he was not always this way and that taking over all industries in Japan made him corrupt and overconfident. In the reboot, Zilla's personality is quite the same. He's an ego maniac, and seems to have psychopathic tendencies. He has a God complex, believing his authority is higher than anyone's else. Once his paraplegia is cured, he declares that he's going to take the Nobitsura Kage from Wang and then use it against Enra to enslave him. However, he never doubts Lo Wang's loyalty to him, even disbelieving Enra's claims about Wang's betrayal. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Game Bosses Category:Master of Hero Category:Samurai Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:God Wannabe Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Martial Artists Category:Cheater Category:Gangsters Category:Hegemony Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Psychotic Category:Archenemy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Doctors and Scientists